Computer systems and peripheral devices thereof have enjoyed increased popularity and numerous developments in recent years. The increased uses of such devices and functionality demands for devices having increased capabilities have resulted in numerous advancements. In particular, peripheral devices configured to form images, such as laser printers, have enjoyed many advancements in imaging capabilities as well as imaging quality.
Advancements in image forming devices have not been limited to internal fixed components of the devices. For example, image forming devices use consumables during the formation of hard images. Consumables have also experienced recent developments and improvements to meet demands for improved imaging. For example, image forming devices have been configured to communicate with memory devices provided upon consumables. The image forming devices are configured to communicate with the memory devices provided upon the consumables to write data thereto and to receive data therefrom. Data upon the memory devices can include information regarding the consumable as well as information regarding operations of the image forming device. The stored data is generally utilized to enhance the operation of the associated image forming device.
Businesses are increasingly looking to opportunities to market product to proper customer segments. Targeted marketing has been observed to be very effective at producing a desired impact into appropriate segments. There exists desires to improve both devices and methodologies for marketing of products to desired segments, including products related and unrelated to image forming devices, using peripheral devices including image forming devices.